


Sharing is Hard

by PsychedelicStarCatcher



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 4 + 1, Fluff and stuff, Haruna hitting on Mihashi, Indirect confession, M/M, Possessive!Abe, first fic ever, it'll probably suck, ohmygod my babies, unprofessional use of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicStarCatcher/pseuds/PsychedelicStarCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abe has to share Mihashi 4 times and 1 where Abe has Mihashi all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wants a piece of Mihashi but there's not enough to go around unfortunately. Abe tries to comprehend feelings. It's hard for him. Til he caught on but thankfully Mihashi is patient and he loves Abe very much
> 
> Not much words on my vocabulary because of lack of experience so hopefully you'll be fine.

1\. Hamada Yoshiro

Abe didn’t know when these strange feelings started but he’s pretty sure it was somewhere near when Hamada Yoshiro, Nishiura’s cheering squad captain, started dragging Mihashi away after practice. Mihashi said that it was about catching up and hanging out together but Abe’s heart was convincing him that it was some deceiving lie (he did not know where that came from). But Mihashi never lied to him so why would he now? 

Abe sighed into his palms and rubbed his face. His feelings where getting more confusing day after day. The sinking feeling when Hamada’s hand would intertwine with Mihashi’s, the sweat that dampened his palms when Hamada would offer extra rice balls and Mihashi would accept all too eagerly. 

Feelings where too damn confusing! No wonder he gave up on them.

 

 

2\. Sakaeguchi Yuto

The empty pit in Abe’s stomach sunk deeper and deeper with every smile Sakaeguchi sent to Mihashi (who gladly returned the favor). He really didn’t understand the pent up frustration he had for the 2nd vice captain but every time Sakaeguchi even remotely skimmed his skin against Mihashi he just had the urge to rip off the brunette’s head. Hmm…no wonder all the other reserve pitchers didn’t want to pitch to him. 

 

And just like today, his blood boiled at the sight he has managed to catch.

 

“Mihashi! Calm down! I’m sure you did great in your Math test!” Sakaeguchi patted Mihashi’s back in a soothing manner, rubbing circles here and there. 

Mihashi sighed and looked up to Sakaeguchi with a small pout. “You really think so?”

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow, yeah?” The two nodded and continue to a secluded area that Tajima had mentioned at morning practice. 

Abe scowled at their retreating backs. Why couldn’t he do that? It aggravated him to no end.

3\. Haruna Motoki

At first Abe was furious about the fact that Mihashi was hanging out with his former pitcher but he wouldn’t dare reveal that he was…well…looking after him (stalking). At first it was just bumping into each other awkwardly, then it became full on hangout sessions on the weekends. Maybe it was the way Haruna gingerly held Mihashi’s hand as they walk down secluded sidewalks or the way Haruna’s hand would drop dangerously close to Mihashi’s (quite round) butt that aggravated him but it was the fact that Mihashi was okay with it (He swore Haruna did it for some kind of revenge, and to think it actually worked).

Abe can understand that the little bird boy was quite oblivious but was he so oblivious that he couldn’t tell that Haruna was hitting on him? And the fact that Haruna wasn’t being so subtle irritated Abe to infinity and most likely beyond.

This time, this time Abe would be a good catcher and protect Mihashi from Haruna’s dangerous snares. There was no way he would let this continue any further. No way in hell. Nu-uh.

 

“Mihashi!” 

Said boy’s bird like mouth flapped in a rapid motion, open and closing as if he wanted to say something but didn’t have the courage to say it. Abe’s eyebrow twitched. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t punched Mihashi in the teeth yet.

“Wah!..Uhh…Ummm….Y-yes Abe-kun?” The tightening of his chest was all too uncomfortable. He cleared his throat in an attempt to reply.

“I…uh…n-never mind.” Abe sighed. Why couldn’t he say it? “Just…Just do your best in pitching, okay?” 

Mihashi nodded rapidly and fled. ‘I think the heat was getting to me’. Maybe the fact that it was the middle of fall was making him uneasy.

 

 

4\. Tajima Yuuichiro

He wasn’t surprised when Mihashi had started warming up with Tajima. They were as close as they came, like two peas in a cramped pod. Inseparable at some points. But what got him suspicious were the multiple trips to Mihashi’s house after practice.

They said they were ‘studying’. He believed them at first. He reasoned with himself that it was beneficial. Maybe Mihashi can learn something or two with the person he was most comfortable with but the lie didn’t last long. 

“Hey, Mihashi! Why don’t we continue at my house?” It was a simple question on Tajima’s side. On Mihahsi’s…not so much.

Mihashi nodded feverishly with a dark red blush that tinted the tip of his ears. Usually Mihashi didn’t blush like that regularly but blushing that much because of a simple question was very suspicious (define suspicious, Abe). Maybe he was paranoid or delusional, I don’t know, but he was looking for more and more reasons to separate Mihashi from human society. Call him crazy but he just wants to embrace it and get it over with. 

Maybe if he does that his hammering heart will stop forcing its way out of his mouth.

 

 

(Bonus) +1. Abe Takaya

It took him quite a while to comprehend what was happening in his ribcage but he didn’t completely hate the answer. It was painfully simple but maybe blinding is a better word? All of his paranoia clouded his mind and something else. Maybe it’s judgment? Or maybe it was fear. Fear of rejection or failure or resentment, he couldn’t grasp it completely but that didn’t matter right now. What did was standing before him, covered in dust and sweat and an old baseball cap. 

But what lured him in? What was the sinker? Maybe it was his calloused hands, or his effort, or maybe it was the simple things. Like the way he would shift his hat to the right just a little bit when they played an official game or maybe it was the way his amber eyes sparkled when he was praised. Or maybe it was everything, from his skips when he was happy, to the twitch of his eyes when he was irritated. He thought everything was beautiful. And it was. If only he saw that just a little bit sooner.

But it was fine. It was okay. Because he was standing here, today, with a smile on his face. He was content because he was smiling along with him. No words where need for this moment. A simple, shaky nod was the only thing missing. But it found its way through all the shakes and trembles. And they held each other with the promise of ice cream and movies for tomorrow still fresh on their lips.

This is how it should have been a long time ago. If only he wasn’t so dense, then maybe he could have enjoyed this sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Woohoo! Did i do good? Great? Frowny face? Puke worthy?
> 
> Problems? Tell me in the comments below. Like it? Pls. comment if you do, i'm lonely. And Kudos too. Much appreciated.
> 
> ( ^ J ^ )/


End file.
